


The Prologue

by PekoPeko



Series: The nights with you [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 15:30:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19134904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PekoPeko/pseuds/PekoPeko





	The Prologue

             

 

              หลังจากจบการแข่งขันกับทีมอเมริกา เขากับคากามิ ไทกะก็ดูเหมือนจะขยับวงโคจรเข้ามาใกล้กันมากขึ้นเรื่อย ๆ จากที่เจอกันโดยบังเอิญที่สตรีทบาส กลายเป็นการนัดวันออนวันทุกเย็น จากแค่เล่นบาสด้วยกัน เริ่มขยับไปเป็นหาอะไรกินต่อด้วยกัน และเมื่อพวกเขาเหม็นเบื่อร้านอาหารแถวนั้นเต็มที คากามิก็เสนออาหารฝีมือตัวเอง ก่อนจะกลายเป็นการชวนให้ไปทานข้าวที่ห้องด้วยกัน

 _ลูกคุณหนูนี่หว่า_ เขาคิดแค่นั้นตอนที่เห็นห้องกว้างพอให้ครอบครัวอยู่ได้ครอบครัวหนึ่งสบาย ๆ แต่กลับมีผู้อาศัยเพียงคนเดียว ยิ่งได้ยินเจ้าของห้องบอกว่ากลับมาจากอเมริกาตั้งแต่อายุสิบสี่ยิ่งยืนยันได้ดี

_มีแต่คนบ้านมีเงินเท่านั้นแหละที่จะซื้อห้องกว้างขนาดนี้ให้เด็กม.ต้นอยู่คนเดียว_

              เขาไม่ได้นึกถึงเรื่องอื่นเลยจนกระทั่งหมอนั่นบอกให้ไปล้างมือล้างเท้าแล้วทำตัวตามสบายขณะหันไปเข้าครัว อาโอมิเนะทำตามที่เจ้าบ้านบอก ก่อนจะพบว่านอกจากนิตยสารกีฬาภาษาอังกฤษไม่กี่เล่มกับซีดีการแข่งขันของเอ็นบีเอแล้ว ห้องของหมอนี่ไม่มีอะไรที่สามารถฆ่าเวลาได้เลย หลังจากโดนโวยวายใส่เป็นรอบที่สามเพราะเขาไม่เชื่อว่าอีกฝ่ายไม่มีหนังสือภาพสาว ๆ ไว้ในครอบครองอาโอมิเนะก็ตัดสินใจทำงานอดิเรกอันดับสามรองมาจากบาสกับการชื่นชมไมจัง

_นอน_

               พอเขาไม่ได้วอแวอะไรแล้ว ห้องก็เงียบลงถนัดตา มีเพียงเสียงฉ่าของเนื้อที่ทอดอยู่ในกระทะ กับเสียงการจราจรด้านนอกและผู้คนที่ผ่านไปผ่านมาเล็ดลอดเข้ามาบ้าง ซึ่งรวม ๆ แล้วดังไม่ได้ครึ่งของเสียงคนพูดคนเดียวด้วยซ้ำ

               มาถึงตอนนี้อาโอมิเนะถึงได้ฉุกใจ ปกติหมอนี่เงียบขนาดนี้เลยหรอ ปกติพวกเขาเจอกันทีไรก็มีเรื่องให้ฟาดปากกันตลอด ยังไม่นับเวลาที่รวมตัวคิเซกิเซไดซึ่งอีกฝ่ายต้องโวยวายใส่ใครสักคนตลอดเวลา เขาถึงคิดเอาเองว่าคากามิเป็นพวกพูดมากเสียงดังโวยวาย

               แต่ดูเหมือนอย่างแรกจะไม่ใช่ซะแล้วล่ะมั้ง เขาตะแคงตัวมองอีกแผ่นหลังของอีกฝ่ายที่ยืนทำครัวอยู่เงียบ ๆ อุปาทานไปว่ามันดูโดดเดี่ยวเหลือเกิน

               คากามิที่สว่างไหวและรายล้อมไปด้วยเพื่อนและรุ่นพี่คนนั้นหายไปไหนกัน ? คำถามนี้ดังขึ้นมาในใจพร้อมกับความรู้สึกไม่สบอารมณ์ที่ตีขึ้นมาอย่างไม่มีเหตุผล

               โกรธอะไร หงุดหงิดอะไร จะว่าคากามิก็ไม่ใช่ วันนี้ก็แข่งกันเต็มที่ตามปกติ ไหนเจ้าตัวรักษาสัญญาที่จะทำเทริยากิของโปรดให้เขาอีก มีตรงไหนกันที่ไม่น่าพอใจ ? ไม่ชอบที่เงียบแบบนี้หรอ ? แล้วยังไง จะปล่อยให้มันพูดนั่นพูดนี่เป็นนกแก้วนกขุนทองหรือไง เงียบ ๆ แบบนี้ก็ดีแล้วนี่ แต่ก่อนก็ยังคิดอยู่เลยไม่ใช่หรอว่าหมอนี่มันหนวกหู ความคิดตีกันจนเอสของโทโอเริ่มปวดหัว จนเสียงเรียกของอีกฝ่ายช่วยเอาไว้

               “เสร็จแล้วนะ”

               “รอจนเงกแล้ว ห้องนายน่าเบื่อเหมือนเจ้าของเลยอะ” คากามิค้อนปะหลักปะเหลือก เรียกรอยยิ้มจากอาโอมิเนะได้แม้คนยิ้มจะไม่รู้ตัวก็ตามที

 

               .

 

               หลังจากจบอาหารมื้อใหญ่ไปแล้ว อาโอมิเนะที่ขี้เกียจเบียดบนรถไฟในชั่วโมงเร่งด่วนก็ตัดสินใจว่าจะอยู่ต่ออีกหน่อยแต่ก็เบื่อจนถึงกับไปช่วยล้างจานเพื่อหาอะไรทำ เห็นแบบนั้นเจ้าของห้องเลยเกิดสงสาร กดเปิดทีวีขึ้นมาสมัครเน็ตฟลิกซ์เสียเดี๋ยวนั้น

               “เบื่อไม่ใช่หรอ” คากามิพูดพลางยื่นรีโมทให้แขก “นายเลือกเลย”

               พวกเขานั่งดูแปซิฟิกริมด้วยกัน คากามิรู้จักหนังฮอลลีวู้ดน้อยกว่าอาโอมิเนะที่อยู่ญี่ปุ่นเสียอีกจนคนตัวสูงกว่าได้แต่สงสัยว่านอกจากสกิลการพูดภาษาอังกฤษ สไตล์การเล่นบาสและความคลั่งเบอร์เกอร์ เจ้าตัวได้อะไรมาบ้างจากอเมริกา เด็กหนุ่มเหลือบมองคนผมแดงที่ขอบตายังแดงก่ำจากบทสรุปของหนังแล้วคิดในใจ

               _อ่อนไหวกว่าที่คิดแฮะ_

               “อีกเรื่องไหม” อาโอมิเนะหันมองคนที่นั่งอยู่อีกฟากของโซฟาหันมาถามอย่างคาดหวัง แต่เมื่อเห็นเขายกแขนขึ้นมาดูนาฬิกาก็พูดอย่างเข้าใจ “เดี๋ยวรถไฟหมดสินะ”

               ไอ้เสียงเบา ๆ หงอย ๆ นั่นมันอะไรน่ะ อาโอมิเนะไม่เคยได้ยินเสียงแบบนี้จากปากคนข้าง ๆ มาก่อน นอกจากจะรู้สึกไม่ชอบแล้ว ความรู้สึกหงุดหงิดเมื่อตอนก่อนกินข้าวตีตื้นกลับขึ้นมาอีกครั้งจนแทบข่มสีหน้าไว้ไม่อยู่ รู้ตัวอีกทีก็พูดออกไปแล้ว

               “อีกเรื่องก็ได้”

               “แล้วรถไฟ ?”

               “รถไฟฉันหมดเที่ยงคืนนู่น อีกชั่วโมงออกจากนี่ก็ยังทัน” อาโอมิเนะโกหก ถ้าไม่ทันก็ค้างมันที่นี่แล้วกัน ถือซะว่าเป็นค่าอยู่เป็นเพื่อน

               คากามิพยักหน้าหงึก ๆ หยิบหมอนอิงมากอด มองจออย่างสนอกสนใจว่าจะได้ดูหนังเรื่องอะไรเป็นเรื่องถัดไป เท่านั้นความอึดอัดในอกของอาโอมิเนะก็หายไป

               เด็กหนุ่มจากโทโอรู้ตัวตอนนั้นว่าถ้าหาสาเหตุไม่เจอในเร็ว ๆ นี้ตัวเขาต้องแย่แน่ ๆ

 

               .

 

               “ได้เวลากลับแล้วสินะ” คากามิเงยหน้ามองนาฬิกาเหนือทีวี พูดด้วยน้ำเสียงเดิมที่ทำให้อาโอมิเนะหงุดหงิด แต่เขาเตรียมการไว้ตั้งแต่ตอนตอบรับเรื่องดูหนังอีกเรื่องแล้ว

               “กลับไม่ได้ รถไฟฉันหมดแล้ว” อาโอมิเนะแสร้งถอนหายใจ “ที่บอกว่าหมดเที่ยงคืนมันสายที่กลับจากโรงเรียน ไม่ใช่จากแถวนี้ ของแถวนี้ห้าทุ่มกว่าก็หมดแล้ว”

               “ค้างที่นี่ก็ได้นะ” อีกฝ่ายรีบเสนอด้วยน้ำเสียงที่ดูร่าเริงเกินกว่าจะเอามาใช้กับคู่ปรับแบบเขา

               แต่อาโอมิเนะก็ไม่ถือสานักหรอก แค่เลิกทำหน้าเหมือนลูกหมาลูกแมวถูกทิ้งให้เขารู้สึกหงุดหงิดก็พอแล้ว เขาคิดแบบนั้นก่อนตอบรับ

 

                .

 

               คืนนั้นอาโอมิเนะนอนไม่หลับ

               ไม่ใช่เพราะรู้สึกแปลกที่หรืออะไร อันที่จริงเขาออกจะเหนื่อยจากการเล่นบาสเมื่อเย็นและการดูหนังสองเรื่องติดเสียงด้วยซ้ำ แต่ปัญหาคาใจยังไม่ได้รับการแก้ไขเขาจึงข่มตาไม่ได้สักที เด็กหนุ่มค่อย ๆ ไล่เรียงเหตุการณ์ตั้งแต่มาถึงห้องนี้ช้า ๆ ตั้งแต่เรื่องที่พวกเขาทำไปจนถึงบทสนทนาทั้งหมดที่เกิดขึ้น

               นั่นไง เข้าใจแล้ว

               คำตอบอยู่แค่ปลายจมูกนี่เอง ทั้งเรื่องที่อีกฝ่ายเล่า ทั้งการแสดงออกตอนพูดเรื่องเวลาเขาตั้งท่าจะกลับบ้าน

               นั่นน่ะ _เหงา_ ไม่ใช่หรือไง

               ทำไมเขาถึงนึกไม่ออกนะว่าคนที่อยู่ตัวคนเดียวตั้งแต่อายุสิบสี่จะรู้สึกยังไงเวลาไม่มีเพื่อนฝูงอยู่รอบ ๆ

               อาโอมิเนะถอนหายใจ ส่วนสาเหตุที่เขาหงุดหงิดนั้นยังคิดไม่ออก ช่างมันไปก่อนแล้วกัน

               อย่างน้อย ๆ ก็รู้แล้วว่าต้องทำยังไงอีกฝ่ายถึงจะไม่กลายเป็นแสงที่หม่นหมองแบบนั้นอีก

               _พรุ่งนี้เช้าก็อยู่ทานข้าวเป็นเพื่อนสักหน่อยแล้วกัน_ อาโอมิเนะสรุปในใจก่อนจะผล็อยหลับไป

 

 


End file.
